Adventure 03: The Dark Ocean
by lordtrayus
Summary: Kari is having dark dreams, and worries about the Dark Ocean coming to get her. Will the other digidestined be able to save her from this mysterious enemy who is trying to catch her? Or will this be the end for the Digidestined? Set 2 years after Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter One

Dark Dreams

It was the middle of the night in Odaiba. Inside an apartment building, a room was inhabited by four beings. One was a small white cat, with purple tufts on its ears and tail. It also had green and red striped gloves on to cover its claws. Another was a small, orange dinosaur, with large white claws. The next was a teenager of seventeen, with a head of bushy hair. And the last was a younger girl of fourteen, with brown hair. This girl's sleep was disturbed. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, moaning. Then she suddenly jerked awake, breathing heavily. Kari Kamiya was having bad dreams again. Grumbling about her lack of sleep, she opened the balcony door and went outside into the cool night air. Around her the city was in darkness, lit only by the few people and cars mad enough to be up at this hour.

"Stupid dreams." Kari complained.

A cool breeze blew over her, and she felt her brother come up beside her.

"Dreams again?" he asked, hugging her.

"I thought I had gotten rid of them. But now they're back, and stronger than ever. I don't want to go back to the Dark Ocean again Tai."

Tai hugged her tighter.

"You got out before."

"I know, but it's scary Tai. I don't like it. This thing is always following me. And whoever it was who brought me to the Dark Ocean cant have been happy that I escaped. They wont give up. They'll keep trying until they get me."

She started to cry softly.

"Hey, we wont let anyone take you away. I wont, Gatomon wont, Davis wont, TK wont and Agumon wont."

"Agumon?"

"You're the only one who gives him the fat off mum's liver steaks."

A weak smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks bro."

"Come on. You wont do yourself any favours being out here in the cold. Get some more sleep and we can worry about the Dark Ocean in the morning."

Kari sighed. He might be able to worry about it in the morning, but she wouldn't. She'd worry about it all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was cold and grey. After a hurried breakfast, brother and sister left the house together, Agumon and Gatomon following behind them.

"You look terrible." Gatomon said as they walked.

"I haven't slept in two weeks. It's driving me mad." Kari replied.

Tai looked at his little sister. She was pale, drawn and weary. He didn't want to leave her, but she still had another year left at elementary school. TK would have to do it. And it may help bring them together. It was obvious to everyone but them that they liked each other. However, Kari also liked Davis, and Davis liked her, putting the three of them in a nasty little love triangle.

"Sis, I promise, we'll fix this. Gatomon and TK will have to look after you in the meantime alright?"

"Yeah don't worry Kari. All Gatomon has to do is threaten to cook and they'll run for the hills." Agumon soothed.

After the defeat of MaloMyotismon two years previous the Digimon had been living alongside everyone else. As Agumon and Gatomon had become part of the family, they were expected to help run the home. The previous month Gatomon had served green sausages for dinner by accident. Tai's mum hadn't allowed her to cook after that little accident.

They had reached the end of their road together, and Matt and Sora, who had been going out for two years now, were waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Matt said sleepily.

"what's wrong Kari?" Sora asked in concern.

"Nightmares."

"Dark Ocean?" Matt asked.

"Yep."

Sora patted Kari on the back.

"I'll look after you Kari." Gatomon said, twitching her ears.

"And TK will be here soon." Biyomon, not quite innocently.

Kari shot her a dirty look, and then proceeded on her way.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Kari."

Izzy suddenly ran up, Tentomon panting behind him.

"Hey guys! What's up Tai?"

"Kari's been having nightmares again." Sora said, looking at her friends retreating back.

"What about?" Tentomon asked.

"Dark Ocean. What if it takes her again? I wasn't around the last two times to help her." Tai said quietly.

"We cant always be around for them Tai. And TK did quite well by himself." Matt said consolingly.

"True." Izzy agreed.

"He'd rather die than let anything happen to her." Gabumon said soothingly.

"Unless he's doing it." Biyomon said happily.

The others all stopped walking and turned to Biyomon in amazement.

"Biyomon!" Sora exclaimed in shock.

"That was in very bad taste Biyomon." Gabumon said.

"She does have a point."

"Shut up Tentomon. Right you little pink chicken, what do you mean?" Tai demanded.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you know full well what she means Tai."

Tai turned scarlet.

"He is not doing that to my sister!"

Matt rolled his eyes at Agumon, who shrugged.

"Get a grip dude. He hasn't even kissed her yet."

"But he will."

"Biyomon!"

"Was that in bad taste too?"

"Yes! Be quiet before your mouth gets you into trouble!"

"Alright."

They were coming up on the school, when a bell tinkled behind them. They turned to see Joe peddle past, with Gomamon in the basket.

"Hi guys! Bye guys!"

He quickly disappeared. They all looked at each other and said:

"Exam."

They were just crossing the road when a taxi sped around the corner and stopped right in front of them. Tai was not in the mood to be forgiving. He was worried about Kari, and Biyomon's comment and had him even grumpier.

"Hey, we're walking here!"

A girl suddenly put her head out of the window.

"Hey guys!"

"Mimi!"

She leapt out of the taxi and sent the guy on his way.

"You never paid him." Izzy said.

"I know. He's too worried that you'll report him for driving too fast. Now lets get out of here before he realises he's been done."

She opened her kit bag and Palmon leapt out.

"Hi!"

"Mimi! What are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

"I'd thought you know." Mimi said, sounding slightly put out.

"Oops."

Matt cocked his eyebrow at Sora as she said it.

"I forgot to tell you, she's moving back to Japan."

Matt snorted.

"That's charming. I'm your boyfriend, and you forget to tell me that your best friend's moving back to town?"

"She was waiting for you to snog her." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon!"

"Oops. Was that in bad taste too?"

"Just a bit." Sora chided.

"Oh dear."

Mimi shot a hurt look at Sora, then proceeded to explain.

"My parents figured that we're no safer in America than we are here, so we're moving back. We'll all be one happy family again!"

"Joe will be pleased." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon!"

Biyomon sighed, and opened Sora's bag. She found the roll of tape inside and wrapped it around her beak.

"Good idea." Agumon agreed.

"So, as my best friend is about as much use as a chocolate ice cream near a Meramon, what's happening?"

"You just missed Joe." Izzy said as they walked to the gate.

"I know. He shot past like a bat out of hell. So what's up Tai? Why are you so bad tempered?"

"Kari's been having dreams about the Dark Ocean." Sora explained.

"And Biyomon has the subtlety of an escaped Monochromon." Matt said, throwing the pink bird a dirty look.

"TK will look after her Tai." Mimi soothed.

"Mimi!" Sora yelled.

"Oh. Biyomon?"

Biyomon handed her the tape and Mimi put a bit over her mouth. She waved goodbye, and Palmon relayed a promise that they would see them later.

"But she's right mate. TK and Davis will look after her. We cant be there for them all the time." Matt soothed.

"I hope you're right Matt."

"Its not as though you've been there much for TK recently." Sora said, then went scarlet.

"Biyomon?" Matt asked sweetly.

The Digimon handed him the tape, and he put a bit over Sora's mouth. They then entered the school gates.

Their English teacher, Miss Deraski, walked past, late as usual.

"Why?" asking about the tape.

"They keep saying things in bad taste." Izzy explained.

Miss Deraski looked puzzled, then shook her head.

"Forget I asked."

Tai sighed. Matt was right. The others would look after her. But the time she nearly died kept coming into his mind. He wasn't about to let that happen again. He hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari was lost in thought, and looked terrible. Gatomon was worried about her. Ever since her first visit to the Dark Ocean, she had been petrified of the place. She had always insisted that there was someone else behind her kidnap. And now she was scared that this person was coming to get her. They turned the corner into the narrow alleyway that led to the back gate of her school. Gatomon had seen her worried, but at the moment she was afraid of her own shadow.

"Kari!"

Kari leapt about a foot in the air as TK called out her name.

"TK!" Kari shouted in shock, sounding on the verge of tears.

Gatomon hadn't noticed that she was close to crying.

"What's wrong?" TK asked, coming up to her.

"Nothing." Kari said, trying to stop crying.

Then she let loose and started to cry. TK was totally flabbergasted, but pulled her into a comforting hug all the same. He sent a bewildered look at Gatomon, who just looked at Kari in sympathy. Patamon finally arrived, looking tired. It was a long fly from the house to school.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked breathlessly.

"Tell you later."

Kari had finally regained her composure.

"What's wrong?" TK asked in concern.

"I keep having dreams about the Dark Ocean TK. They're coming for me again. And I don't want to go back there. I cant. Whatever sent those things last time nearly got me. This time he wont give up."

"Kari, I care about you far too much to let you get taken by the Dark Ocean again. And if you do get taken, I'll come for you. I promise."

Kari looked into his eyes and started to edge closer, when Davis appeared.

"Hey guys!"

Beside them, Gatomon was fuming.

"Told you they wouldn't snog." Patamon crowed.

"Shut it big ears." Gatomon said as she gave him a biscuit, a result of a lost bet that the two would kiss.

"What's up Kari?" Davis asked, looking at her red eyes.

"Dark Ocean." Patamon said.

TK shot him a dirty look.

"Oops."

Davis patted her arm.

"We wont let them take you again." He promised.

"Hmm. Could it be Daemon?" a voice asked from the corner.

The six present, as Veemon had just joined them leapt about a foot in the air. Ken walked around the corner, Cody and Yolei in tow, with their Digimon following.

"Did you have to do that? Kari's in a bad enough state as it is!" Gatomon yelled.

Yolei put an arm around her friend's shoulder. Veemon, following her example, tried to put an arm around Gatomon's shoulder. There was a flash, and the other Digimon were rolling about laughing, and Veemon had three claw marks down his face.

"Daemon. We got rid of him didn't we?" Davis asked.

"He might have a point. We sent him to the Dark Ocean. It might be him." Cody said.

Since the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Cody and Ken were getting along a lot better after Ken had renounced the Digimon Emperor persona.

"But Daemon didn't want Kari. He wanted Ken." TK pointed out.

"He has a point too." Yolei said.

"Kari's more attractive than Ken." Davis mused.

TK sent him a withering glare, and Kari giggled slightly. Yolei smirked, and the others shook their heads. Davis suddenly blushed, and ran off, claiming he heard the bell. The others sighed and followed.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on you that's all." Ken said.

A few months previous, Ken had moved to the area with his parents so they could be closer to Ken's friends.

"For heaven's sake Ken, I'm not a little girl. I can look after myself!"

Kari then stormed off, leaving the others all very confused. TK frowned and followed her.

"What did I do?" Ken asked in confusion.

A genius he may be, but when it came to girl's feelings he was as ignorant as everyone else.

Yolei sighed, resigned to having to explain the way Kari was feeling.

"Kari is very worried at the moment. She doesn't know what to do. The Dark Ocean scares her, the most scared I've ever seen her. And now everyone is concerned about her. Tai, she's used to him caring about her. And she knows TK and Davis both care about her because they both fancy her. And Gatomon's her Digimon, so it's her job to protect her. But you have to remember, she's very independent. She doesn't want people to mollycoddle her. So, in other words, except people she knows like her, as in like her like her, she doesn't want anyone to worry."

"As in like her love her?" Cody asked.

"Yes."

"But I do like her." Ken said, confused.

"I know you do, and so does she. But Kari doesn't want to cause any trouble. You know what she's like."

"But I can help her." Ken said stubbornly.

"Apart from her, he's the one with the most experience of the Dark Ocean." Wormmon pointed out.

"I know that, but she doesn't want anyone to get into trouble because of her. It's hard."

"No kidding." Ken said looking bamboozled.

"Morning all."

They turned to see their Maths teacher, Mr Fowosaka approaching.

"Ken, you actually look confused. Why?"

"Women."

"Ah!"

For some reason he looked at Yolei and Ken went scarlet.

"Come on. Don't want to miss Maths first thing do we?"

"No."

And reluctantly they followed their teacher into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maths, as a rule, was a very boring subject. While the teacher tired to make it interesting, it just didn't work very well. So, as long as they looked as though they were doing work, nobody minded what happened during Maths class. Kari was using it to catch up on some sleep. However, her sleep was once again disturbed by nightmares. Yolei, who sat beside her, was watching her in great concern.

"Kari?"

TK, who sat beside Cody and Ken in front, looked around immediately in concern. Slowly edging out his seat, so as not to draw attention to the fact that Kari was sleeping, he went behind her and prodded her gently.

"Kari?"

She slowly shook herself awake.

"The dreams are getting worse TK."

Then, without warning, she fainted.

"Kari!" Yolei yelled, and TK stooped to catch her.

Mr Fowosaka looked up as Kari came to.

"Hospital wing Miss Kamiya."

"Yes sir."

TK and company looked fearfully after her as she left the room.

"Please be safe." TK muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari staggered outside. She felt very unwell. She put her hand out against the wall, and slid down to the floor. She was shivering in fear and sickness, her head was splitting and she felt like she was going to be sick. Gatomon leapt in the window.

"Kari? What's wrong?"

Kari suddenly started to flicker out of existence.

"Kari!"

She grabbed onto her friend just as TK rushed out. He got there just in time to see Kari disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were thrown through a portal into a dark grey world, with no light at all.

"The Dark Ocean." Gatomon said in wonder.

Kari got unsteadily to her feet. She still felt incredibly ill. They were on a dark grey beach, with no light at all. In front of them was the Dark Ocean.

"Someone's coming." Gatomon said in a scared voice.

Then, the dark grey shapes with the glowing red eyes appeared from a cave behind them. They were in the same place as they had been the first time they came through into this world.

"Scubamon!" Kari exclaimed in terror.

**Scubamon: A champion level Digimon, who serve the Ruler of the Dark Ocean, Dragomon. Their Scuba Strike attack immobilises their opponents.**

"Our master requires your presence in his castle. Come with us." The leader said in an oily voice.

"No thank you." Kari said defiantly.

The leader snarled.

"It was not a request."

Kari couldn't stay up for much longer. She was still too feverish.

"I'm not going." Kari said weakly.

"Oh yes you are." The Scubamon said, coming forward.

Gatomon jumped in front of her.

"No she's not."

She looked at Kari, who nodded. The Digi cores that they had been given by Gennai during MaloMyotismon's rein still worked. Time to use them.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!"

The angel Digimon glared down at the Scubamon who backed off. Angewomon flew up into the air.

"Celestial Arrow!"

The beam of arrow shaped light blasted right through the lead Scubamon and disintegrated him. The other Scubamon backed off, then leapt up at Angewomon. She cursed. Meanwhile, Kari dropped down to the floor. She was getting worse.

Angewomon saw this and knew she needed to finish this quickly.

"Heaven's Charm!"

The purple light shot out from her hands, disintegrating the swarm of Scubamon as they leapt at her. Confident that the threat was over, she flew down to Kari.

"Kari! Please get up. We need to get out of here."

Kari struggled to her feet.

"Angewomon, I cant keep this up."

"I know Kari. Let's try to find a way out."

There was suddenly a rush of breaking water behind them. Angewomon turned to see a massive dark shape with glowing red eyes emerge from the water.

"Whos' that?" Kari asked, scared.

"Not a clue. Celestial Arrow!"

She fired an arrow at the creature, but he just whipped it away with a claw.

"Tentacle Claw!"

He seized Angewomon from the air and took her crashing under water.

"Angewomon!" Kari yelled in fright.

"Tentacle Claw!"

Kari was seized by a massive, slimy hand that smelt strongly of fish. It overpowered her and she fainted. There was a deep rumbling laugh, and the figure disappeared under water, with Angewomon and Kari as its prisoners.

"At last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the classes moved on, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody found TK outside, looking panic stricken and weepy eyed.

"Oh no." Ken moaned, realising immediately what had happened.

"They got her." TK said in a hollow voice.

"The Dark Ocean?" Cody asked fearfully.

"Someone should have went with her. We knew what was happening. We should have looked after her better." Yolei grumbled.

"This is your fault TK! You should have followed her!" Davis yelled.

"Davis shut up. He did follow her."

"I just didn't get there in time." TK said hopelessly.

In a quiet undertone he added:

"I failed her."

"We'll get her back TK." Cody promised.

"We need to get out of here." Ken said.

"And we need to get the others." Yolei said bossily.

"Guys!" Davis called out the window.

Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Patamon all poked their head out a tree.

"Where's Gatomon?"

"She's with Kari." TK said dully.

"Right, Kari's been taken. Yolei, go to the High School, and get the others here. We need help. Ken, you're a teacher's pet, find a teacher and get them to cover for us. Cody see if you can get Mimi or Joe to help. TK…"

Davis looked around and saw that TK was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Davis asked in surprise.

"He just vanished. He sort of flickered out…" Veemon said.

"Which means he's went after Kari." Yolei sighed.

Davis sighed. There was a lot more at stake here than just his feelings for Kari.

"Right, let's get going."

"What are you going to be doing?" Ken asked.

He was of to find their registration and English teacher, Miss Ikisi, who could be counted on.

"I'll tell the head and our parents. He likes me."

The others all snorted their amazement as they all went about their chores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TK and Patamon looked out at the Dark Ocean.

"Here we go again Patamon."

**Hello! This is my first Digimon fic, so please be nice. I've just had to do a system restore on the computer, but my other stories, Harry Potter and the Criminal Chase and Dark Times are still on the go, and I have two new Star Wars ones coming up as well. So, this is the first of six stories, featuring the cast from Adventure (definately the best series). So, Kari's been kidnapped. Who is her kidnapper? All will be revealed soon. But, Dark Times up next, so this one will wait a while. So, enjoy for now! Please read and review!**

**P.S The bit in bold is the Digimon Analyser **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Two

The Dark Ocean

"TK, how did we get here?"

TK knew. He wanted to be here. He wanted to find Kari and take her home. He knew how he had gotten here. He had stretched his heart out to Kari, and had allowed himself to be pulled into where she was.

"Never mind. We need to find Kari."

"Right."

TK smiled at the little Digimon.

"Digi armour energise."

"Patamon armour digivolve to… Pegasusmon, the flying Hope!"

TK jumped on the back of the flying horse, and they were instantly up in the grey air. They were in the middle of a shoreline city, and TK had a feeling Kari was somewhere in the ocean itself. Whoever was kidnapping her, he had to stay there. Unless it was Daemon, but TK didn't see any sign of him. That struck TK are curious. As far as anyone knew, the Dark Ocean wasn't a very big realm. So where was Daemon? Mind you, if they didn't encounter him, TK wouldn't complain.

"I don't see anything." Pegasusmon said.

"Neither do I."

"Which means Kari must be in the water somewhere."

TK shuddered, as a vision of a drowned Kari came into his mind.

"TK, when we get her back, will you get your finger out and show her you like her? Because it's obvious she likes you. So stop arsing about and get on with it!"

TK grinned despite himself.

"Maybe."

Pegasusmon whinnied in frustration.

"She likes more than she likes Davis, I can assure you. She thinks you're cute."

TK blushed scarlet.

"She does?"

"You'd be amazed what you hear when you have ears as big as mine. And an informant who will do anything for a tin of tuna."

"TK you pair have liked each other from the word go. Why not do something about it?"

TK smiled.

"Alright, when we get her back, I'll make it up to her."

"Good."

They had just begun to fly over the sea, when a massive slimy claw emerged.

"Tentacle Claw!"

And with that, the two were pulled under water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari came to in a dark cell, deep underwater. Outside there was a massive palace, surrounded by Sea Digimon. Kari supposed that the person who had kidnapped her was in there. She felt a lot better. But, she didn't have her Digivice or Gatomon or her D-Terminal. Then she noticed a cell next to her.

"Gatomon!"

"Kari!"

"you alright?"

"Fine."

"Good. How do we get out of here?"

"You don't."

A massive sea creature appeared.

"Oh no!"

**MegaSeadramon: An ultimate level Digimon, with a vicious Thunder Javelin attack. This is someone you don't want to rub the wrong way!**

"What do you want?" Kari demanded.

"My master requires your presence."

"Well, tell him to get stuffed."

"He told me what to do if you said that. Thunder Javelin!"

The electrical bolt blasted Gatomon head on.

"Gatomon!"

Gatomon miaowed in pain. She then dropped to the ground, where MegaSeadramon proceeded to beat her up with his tail.

"Stop it!" Kari yelled.

MegaSeadramon bowed his head.

"That's enough. For today."

He swam away towards the palace.

"Oh Gatomon, I'm so sorry."

Gatomon purred half heartedly.

"It's not your fault. But I think, that at least for the moment, we're screwed."

Hearing those words straight from the horses mouth, or in this case the cat's, made Kari feel worse than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right Ken dear. But I cant just let you all go." Miss Ikisi said.

"Miss, you know all about the Digital world. You've read enough about it."

Miss Ikisi was their English teacher, and was very fond of all the Digidestined, young and old, and liked Ken and Kari in particular.

"And this bad guy, possibly Daemon, has taken Kari?"

"Yes!"

She got up and looked out the window.

"I cant. I'd lose my job. But I suppose you lot will do it anyway. So, I suppose I could…"

Ken liked her. And he knew as soon as he unleashed his secret weapon, she'd be helpless.

She turned, and looked at his sad remorseful eyes.

"Dammit! Evil child! You know I cant resist that! Bloody puppy dog eyes!"

Wormmon was laughing. Ken frequently did that to her to get out of homework. Ken grinned.

"Swine." She said remorsefully, then smiled.

"I have it!"

She dashed for the door.

"Just remember one thing: if I go down, I take you lot with me."

"Fair enough." Ken said smiling.

She started to leave, then turned back.

"You know, I don't know why Yolei isn't falling over at your feet. All you need to do is unleash your eyes and you've got her where you want her."

Ken went scarlet.

"That was in very bad taste." Wormmon said, laughing.

"Oops."

"Bloody hell! Women!"

Miss Ikisi smiled and left.

"First Biyomon, then Mimi, then Sora, now Miss Ikisi! Who next?"

"Want a bet?"

"No I don't. Come on."

Wormmon followed, still laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ken dashed into the corridor.

"It's all set."

"Good. We need to find TK and Kari." Davis said.

Suddenly, the gas alarm went off.

"Good old Miss Ikisi." Cody said.

The students began filing out of the school and lining up in the yard.

Miss Ikisi came up to them.

"We need to shut the school. Gas leaks always do that. Go as soon as I've taken you down."

"Thanks miss." Cody said.

She smiled. The teachers all liked a day off anyway.

"We'll need to shut the school. Phone the parents." The head ordered the secretary.

Miss Ikisi finished her register and allowed her students to go home.

"We'll meet at my house." Ken said.

"Fine. Yolei, you're quickest, go and get the others." Davis ordered.

Yolei nodded and as the others darted away with the rest of the students, she turned to Hawkmon.

"Ready?"

"Of course." The grand little bird said.

"Digi armour energise!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to… Halsemon, the wings of Love."

She leapt on the back of the bird with the metal faceplate and sped away into the air.

Down on the ground, the head turned to Miss Ikisi.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with them would it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nah." She lied.

She waved at Yolei, then went to her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The high school was badly designed. At least that was the Digimon's opinion of the matter. The music department, where they hung out all day, was on the top floor, and they only had to leave when there was a class in. However, right beside them was the Home Economics classroom. And when there were two idiotic sixth years who needed a good kick up the behind to knock some sense into them next door and flooding the place, the entire school could fall apart at any time. And that's what it was about to do. The two sixth years had a free period and were using it to flood the classroom. The Digimon were watching in anger from the door.

"Oh, I hope they get caught." Tentomon said.

"So do I." Agumon said.

There was suddenly a crunch.

"That doesn't sound good." Gabumon said warily.

Suddenly the floor collapsed beneath the pressure of the water, flooding the Maths classroom underneath. The boys ran for it.

"We're gonna get the blame for this!" Biyomon harrumphed.

However, the Maths room beneath them had long had a weak floor, and the floor cracked there too, drowning even more people in water in a Chemistry classroom.

"Oh dear." Gabumon moaned.

"Can I?" Biyomon asked eagerly.

"I suppose you better before the entire school floods." Agumon said.

Ever since they had started coming to the school, Biyomon had always wanted to press the fire alarm. So, now she could.

"Spiral Twister!"

The glass broke, and she pressed the button. The alarm blared out, and they enjoyed themselves for a bit watching everyone evacuate the building.

"Come on." Agumon said.

They leapt down the stairs and headed outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I reckon it was the Digimon." Matt said.

"I hope not, or we'll get into trouble." Sora said darkly.

The Digimon ran up to them.

"It was those sixth year boys again! They flooded the place!" Biyomon declared.

Sora shot a dirty look at the boys, who were looking pleased with themselves.

"Idiots."

Izzy went pale.

"Oh oh. Heads up."

Tai swore. The most hated and abusive teacher in the school, Mr Cotowa was approaching, and he looked livid.

"so, you and your little pets think it's funny to flood the school do you?" he demanded.

"It wasn't anything to do with them." Tai said defiantly.

"Really?"

The man should have lost his job years ago, but fear kept people from reporting him. Mr Cotowa snarled, and grabbed Tai's ear.

"Hey!" Sora said, coming forward and reaching out to help Tai.

"No you don't! I am teacher, you are student! You do as I say!"

He wrenched Sora's arm around to stop her taking hold of Tai, who was swearing in pain.

"Sora!" Matt yelled as he hugged her close.

The Digimon were appalled. But Mr Cotowa was in trouble. The deputy, a kind young woman called Miss Xaphania had seen what was going on and had rushed to Tai's aid.

"Release that boy at once!"

Mr Cotowa snarled as he did so.

"They flooded the school!"

"You have no proof of that! How dare you man handle a student in such a way!"

"They did it, and they deserve it!"

The head teacher came over.

"How dare you attack students!" he barked.

And at last, it happened. Seeing that he was finally in trouble for his methods, everyone who had ever been harmed by him started shouting about what he had done.

"Right under our very nose." Miss Xaphania exclaimed weakly.

The head was bristling with fury.

"In all my years, I have never seen such an evil creature as you. How dare you bring shame on this school! You're fired!"

Mr Cotowa staggered back in shock.

"You cant fire me!"

"I just did! And I shall be informing the police!"

Mr Cotowa lost all control. However, rather than going for the head or Miss Xaphania, he went for the kids. Bad move. The Digimon sprang in front.

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

Faced with the four Champion level Digimon, he fled out of the fates.

"Scum! I'm so sorry about all this! If I had known…" the head said.

But he could barely be heard over the yells of enthusiasm for the teacher's departure.

"You alright?" Matt asked.

"We're fine." Sora said grumpily.

"I'm sorry dears. If we knew…" Miss Xaphania said.

"It's alright. He's gone." Izzy said.

She smiled at them and turned to the Digimon.

"Who flooded the school?"

Greymon pointed to the two sixth years.

"Thank you. Everyone, you can all go home!" Miss Xaphania shouted, as the head caught the two boys before they made a run for it.

Tai sighed.

"Cant deny it hasn't been an interesting day." He said.

The Digimon were about to revert back to Rookie when they saw Halsemon approaching.

"Tai! Matt!" Yolei yelled as she rushed off the bird, who nodded at the others.

"I don't like the tone of her voice." Izzy muttered.

"Tai! Kari's been taken by the Dark Ocean! And TK followed her and now he's disappeared!"

Tai closed his eyes in dismay. He had failed her again. Matt looked the same way. He felt he had failed TK.

"We're gathering at Ken's house. We're going after them." Yolei went on.

Tai opened his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get my sister back."

They all leapt onto their Digimon. Looks like their eventful day just got more eventful. They were going back to the Dark Ocean.

**So, that's another chapter. Kari and TK are both in the Dark Ocean, and the others are on their way. The teacher sequence was to show that while some teachers can be the worst people in the world (I used to have one, he wasnt abusive, he was just an evil grumpy old fart) and some can be very good. And I needed the rookiees to digivolve. so, next chapter, we're back on form, but it will be another short one. Be patient. Plenty digivolving coming up.**

**sorry this chapter wasnt so good.**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Three

In the Enemy's Clutches

TK slowly woke up. He was deep under the ocean. He could hear it. And he was in a dark, stone cell. He climbed to his feet and looked at out of the bars that were the door to his cell. At the end of the long dark corridor, there were two Scubamon. TK sighed. They had failed Kari. But the place she had in his heart told him that she was nearby.

"Patamon." TK said wistfully, thinking his little friend would have a way out.

"Yep?"

His Digimon poked his head out of the cage.

"You're alright!" TK exclaimed happily.

"Fraid so. What's our next move?"

"Can you digivolve?"

"No. They took your Digivice. Without it we're screwed."

TK frowned.

"I'll think of something."

They distantly heard a door opening. They looked out of their cells to see who was approaching. And it was a nightmare creature. Tall, blue and skeletal, it looked like one of the two friend's biggest enemies, thought it had several octopus arms. MarineDevimon served the leader of this world.

**MarineDevimon: An Ultimate level Digimon that gravitates towards evil bosses. More sadistic and insane than Devimon, his Dark Deluge attack will eradicate any form of opposition.**

"MarineDevimon!" they both exclaimed.

As Patamon and Armadillomon had DNA Digivolved two years previously to defeat Daemon's MarineDevimon, it was quite a shock to see him again.

"So, you are the ones who invaded the master's realm? Very well."

He opened TK's cell.

"You are about to learn what happens to uninvited guests."

"TK!" Patamon squeaked.

"Sea Tentacle!"

MarineDevimon hit TK with one of the octopus arms, making him yell out in pain.

"Now you shall know pain." MarineDevimon purred.

"TK!" Patamon yelled.

The beating began, and did not stop for several hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai was fidgeting.

"Come on Izzy, how long will this take?"

Izzy shook his head in exasperation, and Sora came to his defence.

"He's doing the best he can. You aren't helping. I know we're all worried about TK and Kari, but they'll need to look after themselves for a while. Be patient."

"I've been patient! While we waste time around here, my sister is god knows where, suffering! We cant afford to wait any longer!"

"Tai, calm down! We're all worried, but you aren't helping!" Matt shouted.

"I don't care! My sister's out there and she's in trouble!"

"So's my brother!"

That shut Tai up.

"Oh. Sorry mate."

"Just be quiet until Izzy can get the gates lined up." Sora ordered.

"Out of interest, how do we actually get to the Dark Ocean? It's not the easiest place to get to is it?" Mimi asked.

"She has a point Tai." Joe said.

"We cant take any longer than we need to." Wormmon said.

"But how do we get through? It's all very well saying we'll rescue TK and Kari, but we cant get there!" Cody exclaimed.

"And do we have enough power to digivolve there? Or what if there's a control spire?" Armadillomon asked.

"TK said he destroyed the control spire there. But power's a point." Matt said worriedly.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to digivolve to Ultimate." Palmon promised.

"What about you guys?" Davis asked.

"We'll be able to go to Imperialdramon." Veemon said.

"What about you pair?" Tentomon asked Agumon and Gabumon.

"We wont be able to go to Mega. But our Ultimate's are tough." Agumon said.

Gabumon agreed.

"But we still cant get there!" Sora yelled, as everyone seemed to be forgetting that.

"Ken." Yolei said quietly.

"What about me?" Ken asked.

"The darkness of your guilt from being the Digimon emperor. It could open the gate." Wormmon said.

"Point." Izzy said, finally leaning back.

"Right, I can open the gate. Davis?"

Davis pointed his Digivice at the laptop.

"It's open." He said.

"Good. Now, Ken, use the guilt inside you and force it out." Izzy said.

"If this doesn't work I'll kill you." Tai promised angrily.

"Fair enough." Ken said.

And he pointed his Digivice at the laptop and hoped for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari was shivering in her cell. Gatomon was weak from the beating MegaSeadramon had given her. Suddenly Kari felt a horrible pain, and she knew at once what it was.

"TK!"

Gatomon staggered to her feet.

"He's here?"

"I'm positive."

They couldn't talk more, as MegaSeadramon appeared. Gatomon cowered into the side of her cell. Kari had never seen her so scared.

"Once again, my master requests your presence. I suggest you come."

Gatomon hissed.

"Don't do it Kari. Leave it."

"Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed.

"Very well. Thunder Javelin!"

The blast hit Gatomon head on. MegaSeadramon growled then started to lash Gatomon with his tail.

"No stop it!"

MegaSeadramon ignored her. Blood started to appear on Gatomon's white fur as his sharp tail lashed her.

"Gatomon!"

MegaSeadramon was enjoying himself lashing out at Gatomon crashing her around the cell with his tail. Blood was seeping from Gatomon, and she couldn't survive much longer.

"Gatomon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blood spurted from another fresh wound and TK collapsed to the ground, shivering in pain.

"You thought you could just waltz in here and rescue the girl? You did that once before and will not do so again!" MarineDevimon snapped.

"TK!" Patamon yelled.

"you want some too?"

He changed targets and started to beat Patamon. TK, covered in blood and bruises and swearing his vengeance on MarineDevimon staggered to the wall.

"Patamon!" he croaked.

MarineDevimon heard him and turned to whip him again when another Digimon entered.

**Ebidramon: A Champion level Crustacean Digimon. He has a lethal Twin Scissor attack and it brilliant at combat on ground or underwater.**

"Sorry to spoil your fun MarineDevimon, however we are to go the dining room. The master is expecting his guest tonight."

MarineDevimon snorted.

"Fat chance. How will he get her there?"

"By threatening to destroy her Digimon and the boy in front of her."

"Oh. Was that his plan?"

"His plan to kill the Digimon. Mine to kill the boy."

MarineDevimon nodded, whipped the two one last time and followed Ebidramon to the dining room. TK slumped against the side of the cell, weak, bleeding and shaking.

"I'm sorry I got us into this Patamon." TK said sadly.

"It's not your fault. But we need to get out of here. And rescue Kari before they kill us or do something to her."

TK nodded.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STOP! I'll go!" Kari yelled, eager to see her friend stop suffering.

Gatomon was a mess. Blood was seeping from her wounds and she was covered in bruises. She was weak and shaking after her beating from MegaSeadramon.

"I knew you would see sense eventually. Bring the cat." MegaSeadramon ordered.

Two Divermon lifted up Gatomon and swam towards the palace. Kari took a deep breath and let MegaSeadramon take her too.

She knew she was going to her doom.

**So, another short chapter. Poor TK and Gatomon. however. Next chapter, we meet the big bad guy of this story, and a little payback is dealt out. Two chapters left. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Four

Dragomon Revealed

Dragomon was the ruler of the Dark Ocean. And he wanted Kari as his Queen. If he could turn the Bearer of Light to darkness it would bring an end to the Digidestined once and for all. He was a tall Digimon with resemblance to an octopus. He had two large wings on his back, and pearls around his neck, said to hold the souls of those he had killed. He had three slimy legs, and one tentacle claw which he used to pierce his enemies. He had a large, bulbous head and several large, tentacle like teeth. And he was waiting for Kari to arrive.

In the room, a massive, dark affair with a large wooden table, in the centre of his underwater palace, they waited. His army leader MarineDevimon, his Hand Ebidramon, his vizier ShogunGekomon and his right hand man and closest friend, MegaSeadramon. Also at his command he had an army of Scubamon and Divermon.

The door at the far end of the room opened, revealing MegaSeadramon, who like his Mega form of MetalSeadramon was quite capable, just like the rest of them, of living outside water.

"Kari Kamiya." he whispered.

"Excellent." Dragomon said.

Kari walked boldly into the room and recoiled when she saw Dragomon.

"Gatomon, who is that?"

**Dragomon: An Ultimate level Digimon who rules the Dark Ocean. He is pure evil, and uses his Forbidden Trident attack to destroy his enemies. He's not your average sea monster.**

"Oh great." Kari moaned.

"Ah, the girl is scared, but still will not be impaired!" a sing song voice said above them.

They looked to see a squid like Gesomon, who was obviously the court jester. The other Digimon all guffawed stupidly.

**Gesomon: A Champion level Digimon that terrorises the waters of the world with his Coral Crusher attack.**

Kari went further into the room and looked up at her repulsive captor.

"Welcome to my kingdom my dear. I am Dragomon."

"So, you've finally got me here. If you had wanted to see me so much, you could have just asked rather than putting nightmares in my mind and kidnapping me."

Dragomon laughed, as did his court.

"So, you are not unintelligent. I knew this. Please make yourself at home."

Kari sat down, defiance etched on her features. Gatomon was proud of her.

"Why did you try so hard to get me here?" Kari demanded.

"Isn't it obvious my dear? You are the Bearer of Light. With your help, with you as my Queen, I could rule the world. I will fulfil my destiny and plunge the world into darkness!"

Kari sat back, repulsed.

"Never." She promised.

Dragomon chortled.

"Really? But you see my dear girl, it is my destiny to rule the world, and you are going to help me do it. With or without your cooperation , I will have you and your allegiance."

Kari glared at him.

"I wont help you enslave the world. I can promise you that."

Dragomon chortled.

"But my dear, I also want you. You alone. You could be my queen, and we could rule together."

Kari was disgusted.

"Don't be revolting!" she said bravely.

The other Digimon all started chatting at once. No one had ever refused Dragomon before.

Dragomon however laughed and went close to her. The smell was overpowering, of dead sea animals and seaweed. It was rancid.

"You will learn to appreciate me my dear. When you are my queen, we will not have anymore of this nonsense."

Kari summoned her remaining strength to fight the smell.

"What part of no, don't you understand?"

She then spat on his face, making him jerk away the slimy tentacle he had been stroking her face with. He swore, and as his goons looked on in shock, Gatomon moved. Jumping out of MegaSeadramon's squeeze, she took aim.

"Lightning Paw!"

The attack knocked into Dragomon, making him stagger.

"Move!"

The two then fled from the room, but the goons were ready.

"Dark Deluge!"

"Twin Scissor!"

"Symphony Crusher!"

"Thunder Javelin!"

"Coral Crusher!"

However Kari and Gatomon were gone, leaving Dragomon smoking.

"You fools! You hit me! Hit her! Get her!"

But she had disappeared. They rushed out into the corridor, Dragomon still cursing in the room behind them.

"Where did she go?" Gesomon asked a Divermon.

"Don't know."

MegaSeadramon arched up.

"I can smell her. This way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari and Gatomon turned into yet another torch lit corridor, exhausted.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess Gatomon." Kari said sadly.

"It's not your fault. Where are we?"

"Don't know. Looks like a dungeon doesn't it?"

"Sure does."

They walked along the corridor, looking in the cells for a place to hide. Finally, in the last cell they found something.

"TK!" Kari cried out, horrified.

"Lightning Paw!"

As Gatomon opened the door, Kari ran in and crashed down to her knees beside TK's beaten body.

"TK!"

"I'm alright." He moaned weakly.

"You call this alright? Who did this to you?" she demanded hysterically.

TK groaned in pain.

"MarineDevimon."

Kari was shaking in rage. How dare they do this to him?

"Come on, let's get out of here."

She pulled him to his feet. He was covered in blood and bruises, and Gatomon had disappeared. Patamon flew weakly to TK's head.

"We came after you." TK said softly.

"I know you did."

She looked at him in concern. He was in no fit state to be running anywhere.

Gatomon suddenly reappeared, carrying their digivices.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We've got the digivices, we can go."

"You'll need them!"

MegaSeadramon had appeared with Dragomon's other goons in tow.

"We're screwed." Patamon said softly.

"Get behind me Kari." TK said, pushing her back.

"Hey!" she protested.

He was weak at the knee, but he was determined to protect her.

"TK!" she exclaimed as he sagged.

"Kari! Catch!" Gatomon yelled, and she threw the Digivices.

"NO!" MegaSeadramon yelled.

Kari caught them, and gave TK his.

"Now you're in for it."

A light burst forth from both of them, and the two humans and their Digimon smiled.

"Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!"

The two Ultimates glared down at the evil Digimon, who crept slowly backwards. TK collapsed.

"TK!"

MagnaAngemon turned to him and smiled beneath his purple helmet.

"Magna Antidote!"

Suddenly, all of TK's bruises and cuts healed, making him nearly as good as new, all that was left were hairline scars.

"Cool." he said.

The two Digimon faced off with their enemies.

"If that's how you want to play!"

MegaSeadramon shot forward, right onto MagnaAngemon's blade, knocking the beast backwards.

"Angewomon, we need a way out!" he yelled.

"With pleasure. Heaven's Charm!"

The purple beam blasted open a hole in the roof, letting water cascade in.

"No, they mustn't escape!" MarineDevimon yelled.

MagnaAngemon grabbed TK to protect him from the falling water, then flew out of the whole. Angewomon followed suit with Kari.

"After them!"

They flew out of the water, out into dry land and into the air again. The two Digimon put their charges down on the beach, and were taken aback. TK was worse than ever.

"How?" MagnaAngemon demanded.

"It must be the Dark Ocean. It must stop your powers. Come! We must fight!" Angewomon said.

TK and Kari huddled up against a rock as the two angels flew into the air. They glared down at the water as it broke, revealing Dragomon. He was much bigger above water. Gesomon, ShogunGekomon, Ebidramon, MegaSeadramon, MarineDevimon and an army of Scubamon and Divermon that filled the entire visible ocean appeared, ready to fight.

"We're screwed." MagnaAngemon said calmly.

He then turned to Angewomon and saw that she was still weak from her beating.

"MagnaAntidote!"

She healed and glared down at their enemies.

"The friendship and love of Dragomon is not casually thrown aside!" Dragomon snarled.

MegaSeadramon and MarineDevimon had had enough.

"Now?" MegaSeadramon asked.

"Now."

MegaSeadramon leapt up from the ocean, going straight for Angewomon. She snarled at him as he came closer.

"Scum! Thunder Javelin!"

Angewomon glared. She had had enough.

"Celestial Arrow!"

MegaSeadramon saw what was going to happen as soon as she did it, but could do nothing to stop it. The arrow shot right into his mouth, going right down the length of his body, and then erupting out of his tail. The smoking body fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean, where it disintegrated. Dragomon frowned.

"That's a bit of a problem."

"Bet he wouldn't have tortured you if he knew you could do that to him."

"Don't think he would."

"He needed that like a hole in the head." MagnaAngemon quirked.

"Oh." Angewomon sighed at the bad joke.

"How dare you!" MarineDevimon yelled.

He reared up into the air.

"Dark Deluge!"

MagnaAngemon snarled, and shot straight at him.

"Excalibur Strike!"

The purple sword on MagnaAngemon's arm plunged right through MarineDevimon's head, and MagnaAngemon flew through the hole he had sliced.

MarineDevimon plunged to the floor and disintegrated.

"He got the point." Angewomon sighed.

"See! I'm not the only one who makes stupid jokes!"

Down on the shore, Kari shook her head.

"Next time we get Digimon, can we please get sane ones?"

TK grinned feebly.

"Takes all the fun out of things."

He was still bleeding a lot, and Kari was seriously worried. They couldn't fight an army and live. He laid his head against her shoulder.

"So, you have destroyed two of my men. Last mistake you'll ever make. Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon yelled.

The two angel Digimon were knocked out of the air and crashed to the ground. They were up again the next minute, but it was too late. They were surrounded by Scubamon and Divermon.

"We'll fight until the very end." Angewomon promised.

Kari pulled TK closer. They were in for it this time.

**Now they're for it. Next chapter's the last one, if i ever get round to uploading it. Well, next time some butt kicking action at last. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

Chapter Five

Defeat of the Dark Ocean

"Kill them! Make them suffer!" Dragomon ordered.

"Yes boss!"

The Divermon and Scubamon all leapt at them.

"Stay close to me." TK ordered, struggling to his feet.

"TK!" Kari protested in fear.

The enemy leapt.

"Heave's Charm!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

Some were destroyed by Angewomon's attack, and some were sucked in by MagnaAngemon's, but it did nothing to affect their number. Dragomon started to laugh.

"You fools! I have plenty more where they came from!"

More Scubamon and Divermon came up from under the water and filled the holes in the ranks.

"TK, I want you to know…"

Angewomon covered Kari.

"We cant let them die here." She said.

"I know that. We'll think of something."

"In the next two seconds?"

"Hopefully."

They covered their human partners, and prepared for the worst.

"finish them!" Dragomon ordered.

He was furious with Kari's refusal, and wanted to get revenge. The Scubamon and Divermon leapt at them.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"V-Head Butt!"

"Sticky Net!"

"Feather Blade!"

"Diamond Shell!"

The attacks came from above and stopped the advance of the enemy Digimon. Kari, TK, Angewomon and MagnaAngemon looked up as the other Digidestined Digimon slid down to glare at their opponents. They were followed by their partners, Tai and Matt in the lead.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed in glee.

"Kari!" he hugged her fiercely.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright."

"TK! What happened to you?" Matt demanded in sock.

"I had a run in with MarineDevimon!"

"You look hellish TK." Cody stated.

"I'll be fine."

Matt and Tai turned to look at Dragomon.

"You dare beat up my little brother?" Matt demanded in fury.

"And kidnap my little sister?"

"Brother, you don't know what you've just unleashed. Guys, if you please." Matt said, turning to the Digimon.

"We in trouble yet boss?" Ebidramon asked.

"I think that's possible."

"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon!"

"Veemon digivolve to… Ex-Veemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve to… Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"

The Champion levels glared down at the enemy army, who started to edge back. But they still had Azulongmon's digicore.

"Guys?" Tai asked sweetly.

"With pleasure." Greymon responded.

"Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!"

"Ex-Veemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to… Paildramon!"

"Paildramon Mega digivolve to… Imperialdramon!"

"Imperialdramon Mode Change to… Fighter Mode!"

Dragomon turned to Ebidramon.

"We're in trouble. Get them!"

The Digimon were on the move.

"Kidnap my little sister will you? MetalGreymon?" Tai asked, and the massive dinosaur grinned.

"Of course. Giga Blaster!"

The two rockets headed straight for Dragomon, however, ShogunGekomon leapt in front.

"Horn blower!"

MetalGreymon grinned and watched as the two missiles went into ShogunGekomon's horns mounted on his back. And it was too late to stop his attack. Unable to escape, the attack spread outward, taking ShogunGekomon with it.

"Blast!" Dragomon hissed.

"No one beats up my little brother! Get them WereGarurumon!"

"Of course!"

The large wolf ran towards the shore and sprang into the air. Ebidramon reared up, ready to fight.

"Twin Scissors!"

WereGarurumon leapt higher, and had Ebidramon in his sights.

"Wolf Claw!"

The attack hit the lobster head on and destroyed him in one go.

"And no one attacks my boyfriend's brother. Garudamon, finish off his goon."

"Certainly."

Garudamon flew up into the air and glared down at Gesomon, who was trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't. Wing Blade!"

The massive fiery bird swept down from above and destroyed Gesomon, leaving only Dragomon and his army left.

"Very clever. You have destroyed most of my guards. But you will not destroy my army. Kill them all!"

The army leapt as one, firing off their attacks. However, they had to get past the good Digimon.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Double Star!"

"Gold Rush!"

Many were destroyed, but many more attacked the Digimon, even weakening MetalGreymon. And Dragomon had had enough.

"Forbidden Trident!"

A massive trident of energy suddenly appeared, crushing MetalGreymon and Garudamon against the rocky cliff.

"Wolf Claw!"

"Tentacle Claw!"

WereGarurumon was snatched up into the air, and was closely followed by Lillymon.

"Lillymon!" Mimi yelled.

Four Ultimates were unable to fight, and Dragomon was still fresh.

"Forbidden Trident!"

He put a lot more energy into this one and blasted it right into Angewomon and MagnaAngemon, hitting them so hard that they reverted back to Gatomon and Patamon.

"Tentacle flapping!"

The other Digimon who had been getting into attack position were suddenly wrapped in one of Dragomon's many tentacles.

"No!" Tai yelled.

Dragomon laughed. The Digimon were unable to move, and the army below were beginning to surround the Digidestined.

"More food to feed my army!" Dragomon gloated.

But he had claimed victory to soon. MetalGreymon suddenly shot up into the air.

"Giga Blaster!"

The two rockets exploded in mid air, sending out a fiery shockwave that made Dragomon release the other Digimon.

"Get him!" Matt encouraged.

"Cant wait." WereGarurumon snarled.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Paw!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Double Star!"

"Gold Rush!"

The multitude of attacks shot at Dragomon, who just looked bored. They then blasted into him.

"Direct hit!" Izzy yelled in triumph.

"No. Something's wrong." Ken said.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Dragomon emerged from the smoke, totally unharmed.

"You fools! As long as I'm in the Dark Ocean, you can never defeat me! My power surpasses all of yours combined in this realm! You can do nothing to stop me! My power is infinite in my own realm! You don't stand a chance!"

"That's a problem!" Gatomon squeaked.

"Tentacle Claw!"

Masses of tentacles shot out from Dragomon, pinning all the Digimon to the cliffs. They were beaten. He had won. They had hit him with Ultimates and Megas but as long as he was in the Dark Ocean, they couldn't even give him a paper cut. Dragomon was victorious.

"now, which one should I destroy first?" he asked.

"no!" Yolei yelled as Shurimon struggled against Dragomon's strength.

"Imperialdramon!" Ken shouted.

"Patamon!" TK yelled, too weak to stand.

"WereGarurumon!" Matt hollered.

"HAHAHA! I win this time Digidestined! However, I am a charitable fellow. I am willing to let them all go if I get what I want."

He looked at Kari as he said it, and she knew what she had to do.

"Not a chance." Tai snarled.

"Leave her alone." TK snapped.

"Kari's staying with us." Davis protested.

2No. I need to do this. To save the others."

"Kari, don't go with him!" Sora shouted.

"Kari!" Cody cried.

She ignored them and started to walk towards Dragomon.

"Release them and I'll come with you. I promise."

Her voice was shaking as she said it, and she was still ignoring the other's protests.

"Kari! Don't do it!" Joe yelled.

"Very well. Come here girl!"

Dragomon extended another tentacle out towards Kari, when her Digivice suddenly burst with colour.

"What?"

"Oh! I'm burning up with energy! Quick, I need a scratching post!" Gatomon shrieked behind Dragomon's tentacle.

The light shot into Gatomon, and she purred contentedly.

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Magnadramon!"

Magnadramon burst out of the light. She had changed from the small, white cat form of Gatomon, right into a massive pink dragon, with a cat like face, four strong legs and butterfly wings. Izzy looked at her in amazement and keyed her into the analyser.

**Magnadramon: A Mega level Digimon, and one of the four Great Dragon Guardians of the Digital world. She is a powerful tool against evil, and has a Fire Tornado attack that will fry her enemies, and her holiest, and most powerful move is Apocalypse.**

"Wow!" Tai said, not noticing Dragomon.

But TK did.

"KARI!"

Dragomon seized her, making her scream in alarm, and Magnadramon curse in rage. However, they were so focused on Dragomon and Kari that no one noticed the yellow beam that shot out of TK's Digivice right into Patamon.

"Oh!"

Hearing this, they all turned to see Patamon glowing with energy.

"Blast." Dragomon snarled.

"Patamon warp digivolve to… Seraphimon!"

Seraphimon was a massive armoured angle, clad in blue and grey armour which was covered in runes showing his holiness. He had ten golden wings on his back and looked very dominating.

**Seraphimon: The Mega form of Patamon, and the Gatekeeper of Heaven. E is one of the holiest Digimon in existence, and has been known to totally destroy evil with his finishing move, the Seven Heavens attack.**

Dragomon roared in surprise.

"You chose the wrong people to mess with." Seraphimon said in a deep booming voice.

"Have you anything to say before we finish you?" Magnadramon asked.

"Never!"

"Very well. Hermit Fog!"

A dense fog came out of nowhere, and surrounded them all.

"Excalibur Strike!"

A purple sword arrived in Seraphimon's hand, and he swept down cutting all of Dragomon's tentacles, making him release his captives. The Digimon flew into the air. TK struggled to his feet and caught Kari before she hit the ground.

"Thank you!"

The fog cleared, and Dragomon finally looked worried. Even more so when he couldn't see Magnadramon.

"Where is she?"

"boo!"

Magnadramon shot up from under the water, head butting Dragomon high up into the air. He snarled, and flapped his wings to stay aloft. Then, he began to realise his mistake.

"Oh no!"

The Scubamon and Divermon were making for the water, obviously aware of what was about to happen.

"Let this be a lesson to you! Never play with the Digidestined!" a freed MetalGreymon yelled.

The Ultimates were all free.

"TK?" Garudamon asked.

"Get him."

"Love to!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Double Star!"

"Gold Rush!"

The attacks destroyed massive parts of the army as they soared towards Dragomon. They finally hit him, just as he was trying to fly down to the water. Knocked of course, it was time to finish him.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon bellowed.

"Apocalypse!" Magnadramon yelled.

The massive beams of pink and yellow energy shot down from the sky, crashing into Dragomon so that he yelled in suffering. The bolts continued and blew apart the army, destroying the vast majority of Dragomon's remaining forces. The energy beams pierced through the wounds that the other Digimon had caused Dragomon, and started to rip him apart.

"I'll get you for this Digidestined!"

Dragomon was then lacerated by the pure energy, and finally blew apart.

The good energy coming from the attacks landed, healing the wounds of the Digimon and the humans alike. Seraphimon and Magnadramon, their task finished, suddenly de-digivolved into Salamon and Tokomon.

"You pair were brilliant!" TK said happily, hugging Tokomon.

"Yay! You're Salamon again!" Kari exclaimed.

Salamon barked happily.

"That was cool." Tai said as the others all returned to their Rookie forms.

"Super cool!" Agumon added.

"Who would have thought they could warp digivolve." Mimi stated as she hugged Joe in victory.

Joe blushed.

"It's my and Yolei's theory that all of them should be able to warp digivolve eventually." Izzy said.

"And they did it before." Davis added.

"But it was way cooler this time." Cody said.

"Thank you!" Salamon said happily.

"Are you two alright?" Sora asked.

TK and Kari nodded.

"Now we are."

Matt clipped TK's ear, who grinned ruefully.

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"We said we would come after her together TK. Why do you always get to be the hero?" Davis pouted.

"Because he knew what to do, and didn't waste time! He went after Kari because eh thought he was the one with the best chance of saving her." Mimi shouted.

"But we wound up having to save him!"

"It's the thought that counts." Ken said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather have TK come to my rescue than you." Kari said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You might get hurt like TK did. And I would never forgive myself. TK knows what he's getting into being involved with me. You just aren't ready for it."

Davis looked sort of soothed.

"Maybe. But we did rescue you."

"True. But TK came for me before anyone else did. And to the victors go the spoils."

Dropping Salamon onto the beach, she turned and kissed TK full on the lips, who, after a second of surprise, kissed back enthusiastically.

"At last!" Sora, Mimi and Yolei said in unison.

"Oh my little brother's got a girlfriend!" Matt teased.

"And she's my little sister." Tai said patronisingly.

Kari made a rude hand gesture as they broke apart for air.

"Wow." TK said breathlessly.

"About time." Tokomon said.

"Took you long enough." Salamon stated.

"Hmm. If they're dating, maybe I'll get more food from TK when he comes around for tea." Agumon said.

Agumon sidled up to TK, looking hopeful.

"Poor Davis." Wormmon said.

Davis looked crestfallen.

"Oh cheer up Davis." Veemon said.

"It's not that bad." Cody said consolingly.

"Look on the bright side. You can start to date that cute blonde in the other class." Ken said.

He broke off at the dirty look he got from Yolei. Davis however, smiled broadly.

"Yeah I can cant I? Look out world, I'm a free agent now!"

"Oh dear." Mimi said.

Kari kissed TK again.

"Look, I know you pair are all lovvy dovvy now, but I've had quite enough of this place. Can we please go home?" Salamon asked.

"Great idea. This place stinks of fish." Palmon said.

"And what's so bad about that?" Gomamon asked.

"I agree. It's time to get out of here." Tai said.

Izzy took out his laptop.

"Here we go. Kari?"

"Digiport open."

With that, they all pointed their Digivices at the computer, Izzy grabbing it as he went, and they all headed for home, leaving the Dark Ocean far behind.

**Well, that finishes that story. hope you liked it. Dont know when I'll start the next story, as I need to get a move on and right my Harry Potter story. So, that's it for now, but I'll be back soon. Please read and review in the meantime! Bye!**


End file.
